huntikfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Caliban
Jeden z najbardziej potężnych Tytanów , Caliban ma w sobie furię Azteckiego wojownika. Tylko Łowca z niesamowicie silną wolą jest w stanie przywołać Calibana. Nie ma wielu Łowców, którzy związali się z Calibanem, przez kombinację rzadkości amuletu oraz wymaganych wielkich umiejętności. Caliban jest powiązany w jakimś stopniu z Calibanem, Morskim Wojownikiem Jego długie, nieuczesane włosy mają symbolizować lwią grzywę, reprezentującą moc, dzikość i niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiadomo, czy inni Łowcy związani są z Calibanem. Może to być wynikiem tego, że amulety są bardzo rzadkie i trudno je znaleźć, lub potrzeba naprawdę specjalnego Łowcy by znaleźć amulet i się z nim połączyć - lub to wynik obu tych spraw. Dantemu zabrało rok by dowiedzieć się jak wzywać Calibana i używać go w walce. Calibana nie tylko trudno kontrolować, ale dużo energii potrzeba by wezwać go z amuletu i utrzymywać w walce. Na początku, Dante mógł utrzymać Calibana tylko przez minutę, ale w miarę gdy jego umiejętności rosły, czas ten się wydłużał. Jednak nadal używanie Calibana w walce jest męczące. Jeśli Dante Vale jest zbyt zmęczony, stara się nie używać Calibana, by zaoszczędzić energię. 'Historia' Obecnie, Caliban jest ulubionym Tytanem Dantego Vale, najbardziej utalentowanego Łowcy Fundacji Huntik, jednak w starożytnych czasach imię Caliban, obijało się przez wszystkie dżunglę Ameryki Południowej. Właśnie tam Azteccy królowie odkryli dwa rzadkie amulety Calibana i używały tych Tytanów do podbijania wrogów i poszerzania imperium. Caliban zapoczątkował wiele legend o przerażających wojownikach i mściwych duchach w Ameryce Środkowej, bazowanych na malowidłach tamtejszych ludów, zwłaszcza Azteków. 'Umiejętności' Caliban jest silny, a jego styl walki jest dziki i trudno przewidzieć jego następny ruch, przynajmniej nie w walce. Poza ogromną siłą, Caliban jest także imponująco szybki i zręczny. Caliban nosi bardzo wytrzymałą zbroję, wiec potrafi przetrwać sporo brutalnych atraków. Walczy dużym, ostrzym mieczem. Dzikie ataki Calibana, sprawiają, że jest bardzo trudno rozgryźć jego styl walki, co daje mu ogromną przewagę przeciwko znanym stylom. Ze zbroją najlepszej jakości i sporym ostrzem, Caliban był kluczowym składnikiem powstania wiecej niż jednego imperium, a po dziś dzień używanych przez Łowców, dobrych lub złych, .Jego hasło przywołania brzmi Choć się pobawić kalibanie . 'Więź Mocy' Gdy Więź z Łowcą staje się naprawdę mocna, Caliban zyskuje silniejszy wygląd, złotą zbroję, dłuższe włosy i nawet ostrze zrobione ze światła, stając się Wszechpotężnym Calibanem '(ang. ''Caliban Powerbonding). Jak inne Wszechpotężne Tytany, może rozmawiać telepatycznie ze swoim Łowcą. Jego zdolnością jest Lustrzana Walka gdzie on i jego Łowca wykonują te same chwyty i ciosy w tym samym czasie. '''Historia Projektu Ponieważ Caliban jest jednym z głównych Tytanów w serii, twórcy chcieli mieć pewność, że będzie wyglądał thumb|right|300pximponująco. To było oczywiste, że musiał być wojownikiem, więc chcieli pokazać że jest bardzo potężny. Chcieli, by wyglądał egzotycznie (na początku miał być bardziej podobny do samuraja). Długie włosy reprezentują siłę lwa, dzikiego i niebezpiecznego stworzenia. Na chwilę, Caliban zyskał bardziej cybernetyczny i bio-mechaniczy wygląd, ale na końcu zrezygnowano z tego. W ostateczności, dziwna maska i kolce symbolizują wpływ starego, zaprawionego w boju Azteckiego wojownika sprzed 100 lat. 'Galeria' Amulet Calibana.JPG|Amulet Calibana Ikona Calibana.JPG|Ikona Calibana Caliban (Rough Sketch).JPG|Wczesny szkic Caliban (Pencil Sketch).JPG|Szkic Calibana Caliban 2.JPG|Caliban 151px-Caliban.jpg|Caliban 185px-Biegnący_Caliban.jpg|Biegnący Caliban Caliban i Dante.jpg|Caliban i Dante dante i caliban.jpg|Dante wzywający Calibana 'Ciekawostki' *Caliban to imię złego Cyklopa w sztuce "Burza" W. Shakespeare'a. *Informacje o historii projektu Calibana znajdują się na stronie Huntik.com *Caliban to jedyny Tytan, ze statystykami wyższymi od Legendarnych Tytanów, jednak Tytan Grzywacz jest bardzo blisko jego poziomu. *W sezonie 2 komenda przywołania brzmi: "Chodź się pobawić" (ang. Come out and play, wł. Vieni e giocare) Kategoria:Tytani Kategoria:Mezo-Tytan Kategoria:Tytani Fundacji